Placing an augmented reality (AR) model in a three-dimensional (3D) scene may be a relatively tedious or inflexible process. In some AR systems, the user may have to manually place the AR model in the 3D scene, which may involve excessive trial and error before the AR model is precisely placed in a location in the 3D scene which is suitable for intended uses of or interactions with the AR model. In some AR systems, a placement location for an AR model may be tied to fixed targets or objects in the 3D scene, which may limit the flexibility in using or interacting with the AR model.